My Broken String
by nomad.eco
Summary: "Truth hurts; lies worst.These four words destroyed our relationship. These four words broke my heart. These four words ruined my future." One-shot. R&R


**I have another one shot.**

**I don't what got into me while writing this. I felt like being dramatic.**

**Anyway, please read.**

* * *

><p>Truth hurts; lies worst.<p>

These four words destroyed our relationship. These four words broke my heart. These four words ruined my future. Every time my mind wanders to that past; I can't help but feel the pain all over again. It's like a song that once was heard, can never be forgotten. It's like a tear that once had been fallen, can never get up again.

Here, alone, in this single apartment that we had dreamed of living in together, raising our children. In this apartment, our dreams were supposed to start. But how contradicting for in this lone apartment, everything was torn apart.

I can still remember that moment vividly, how we were so hurt and how he turned his back on me. Those words that he said that was as cold as the night chills and those eyes that he looked at me with pierced through my heart like a sword. Betrayal. It was written all over his face.

Let me state it for you, it happened fourteen months, two weeks and three days ago.

_PAST…_

_That night was unusually cold. Maybe it was because the place we were in was bare and empty except us, the living beings that roamed around it._

_I don't why but I felt nervous and scared. Not because of the possibility that there may be ghosts around the place. No. It was not that. It was his eyes. He looked at me as if he could see through my soul. It scared me because I couldn't read his._

"_It's a beautiful place, right?" I heard him speak. My heart raced. He spoke it with obvious coldness._

_I managed to smile and say, "Yes. It's a beautiful place. Clean and new." He didn't smile back._

_He started walking, my eyes just followed him. "Natsume…" I called to him as softly as I could._

_He looked at me and I noticed something in his hand, it was a broken glass. I looked at him with questioning eyes._

_Before I noticed it, a screeching can be heard. I had to cover my ears for the sound was too much for my eardrums._

"_Look up, Mkan." I looked up. His face was full of emotions. Was it anger? Hatred? Madness? I didn't know but it surely wasn't love._

_I didn't know why but my tears started falling. I was looking straight at him. Hoping to find the him, I fell in love with._

"_Don't look at me." He coldly said. "Look at the walls." I did. Scratched. Dirty. That was what I saw._

_I looked at him again. "I don't understand." I told him, shaking my head._

"_This house is tainted. Dirty." He threw the broken glass harshly that it broke into more pieces. "It cannot be lived in anymore." He added._

_I still didn't get it. But still the tears flowed from my eyes. I moved closer to him. I was about to touch him. I was so close. But he moved back._

"_You lied to me." He said, almost too softly. "You said I was the only one for you." _

"_It's true…" _

"_LIES!" he banged the side of his fist to the wall. My heart skipped. I was so scared that time that I almost forgot how to breathe._

"_Don't say anything more. It's all lies." He paused then snorted. "You said that you would wait for me but…" he looked at me. "…you gave yourself away to someone else." A tear slid to his cheek. He clenched his fist._

"_You said you loved me." Another tear fell. "but…"_

"_I do." I had to say that._

"_NO! You don't." he looked at me. Although, I couldn't see him clearly as my tears were blurring my view. "I know everything." He said sadly._

"_You were asked to marry me." It was the truth. But... "You were asked by my father." _

_I couldn't hold in the sob. I know where this is going. I continued my crying._

"_Did you think that lying to me would help? It worsened everything." He started. "Did you think that if only you did know the truth only you would be hurt?" I shook my head. "Because of your lies, not only us would be hurt but everyone who supported us. My family and yours."_

"_Please, let me explain." I asked him, almost begged him._

"_No. it would be lies again." He looked away. "Like this house you're tainted…and my heart can't continue staying there. I have to take it back." With those words, he left me with nothing. Even my own heart, he took it with him. I just can't take it back when I know that he would always own it._

_END_

* * *

><p>Until this time, I still regretted that I didn't try harder to explain things. But now, it's all too late.<p>

But still, I would like to explain though not all things but I assure you these are not lies. The things will be all from my heart and I believe that hearts can't lie.

Yes. You were right. I was asked to marry you but…I wasn't forced. It was my own decision. Okay. I was pestered a bit to marry you. That is true. I really wanted to marry even without them telling me to but I was scared to marry you because I was tainted. But my wanting to marry you was higher than the shame I felt. So, I had to do it. Lie.

Lies. That was so low of me. It was selfish. I know that. But you have to understand, I was scared of hurting you by telling you the truth. The truth that I broke the promise we made. The promise, that it would be only us for each other. Soul, heart and body.

I didn't know that by lying, I have hurt you more. Now, you're gone and I don't where you are and I may not be able to explain these things to you personally. By the time, you know the truth; I wouldn't be here on this earth anymore.

So…to you…who is reading this. I have a favor to ask. If ever you find him, can you explain things in my place? Or you can hand this part if you'd like. Please…that is my last wish.

Truly yours,

Sakura Mikan

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**I don't know if it was okay.**

**So, be sure to review to say what you think about it.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
